There's Room For One More
by palomasnapples
Summary: Carlos is fire behind him and his hands are even hotter. RPS Carlos/Logan/Max Schneider.


"Max," Logan says slowly, lifting his hand off the couch and reaching towards him. "C'mere."

They watch with hooded eyes as Max moves without a second thought, biting his lip in excitement. Logan can't stop looking at him; he's adorable, with his sweet smile and big eyes. He looks so much like Carlos it makes his chest ache.

Logan takes his hand as soon as he's in reach and pulls gently. Max moves with him, tugging at his own bottom lip as he's brought down, knees on each side of Logan's thighs. He's shaking just a little, just enough to notice and Logan places a hand on the small of his back, smiling up at him.

"It's okay," he says, soft and genuine and places his other hand on Max's thigh. His breath hitches but he smirks down at Logan, saying, "I know," and finally sets himself down on the man's thighs. Max shivers at the contact, he can't help it, and he hears a soft moan come from behind him.

"Mmm," Logan moans, his hands immediately going to Max's hips and squeezing. He licks his lips before he leans forward, pressing a small kiss on Max's neck and breathing him in, tightening his squeeze to bring the man closer when he lets out a soft groan.

Logan continues to kiss his neck, mouthing at the skin and leaving little bites. Max can't contain himself, sighing with every bite and tangling his fingers in Logan's hair, grinding his hips down at a particularly hard bite. Logan groans, hands moving from his hips to his ass and squeezing, biting at his jaw.

"Yeah, move for me," Logan says against his lips and Max moans, clinging to the back of Logan's neck as they kiss, rolling his hips in small circles, afraid to move too much. Logan barely notices at first, too concentrated on the man's lips, the way he just opens up for Logan and lets him take control. It's intoxicating to have this control over someone and Logan breathes against his mouth, letting his hands roam to squeeze at Max's thighs.

"C'mon," he mumbles, smirking when he hears Max's off beat breathing. "Move for me, baby, let me feel you."

Max nods, his lips a bright red as he starts rocking his hips down, clinging to Logan's shoulders. He nearly shudders when a strong body moves behind him, a new set of hands settling on his hips. He can feel Carlos' scruff on the back of his neck and he groans, goosebumps lining up and down his arms.

Carlos kisses under his jaw and travels up, biting at his earlobe and running his hands up under Max's shirt. Max is on overload, with Logan's mouth still planting kisses on his neck and Carlos' voice against his ear.

"You're gorgeous, did you know that?" Carlos asks and he takes in the blush that covers Max's cheeks at the compliment. He smiles, kissing the back of his neck and giving a little bite before he gets on his knees and lifts up Max's shirt.

Logan helps him, removing Max's shirt completely and he groans at the amount of skin he gets to play with now. Max is only thrusting gently to get some friction, and Logan palms at him over his jeans, mouths at his collar bone. Max bucks up immediately, a strained, "Fuck," leaving his lips and he tugs on Logan's hair as Carlos bites at his lower back, mouthing at the skin there and squeezing his hips.

"You like this, huh?" Logan asks, kissing him gently and Max can't kiss back properly anymore, too overwhelmed. He nods his head, breathing hard as Logan keeps moving his hand in small circles over his cock, squeezing just to hear him moan again.

"Logan," Carlos says to get his attention and Logan nods, bringing Max closer by his ass so Carlos can kneel behind him, both of the men straddling Logan's legs. Logan groans when Max's crotch rubs over his chest, nearly touching his face and he leans down to mouth at him for a second, before Carlos tugs Max back towards him.

Max lets out a soft whine, but immediately understands when Carlos' hands cover his hips and their bodies press together. Carlos is fire behind him and his hands are even hotter, roaming his chest and finally landing on his thighs to spread him apart more. Max can't stop shaking and Logan leans up to kiss him, thumbs playing with his nipples.

"The second I saw you," Carlos breathes against his ear, hands still roaming and nowhere near where Max wants them so desperately, "I knew we had to have you, baby."

Max swears and turns his head, capturing Carlos' mouth in a messy kiss and Logan moans from under them, just watching as Carlos takes him over and cups his jaw. Logan leans forward and mouths at Max's stomach, licking down the soft patch of hair under his navel and Max bucks up into his mouth, a silent plea.

Logan smirks, running his teeth over the skin. "What?"

Carlos stops kissing him, tugging at his bottom lip as he moves away. "Do you want something?" Carlos asks, smirking against his lips.

Max bites his lip and rolls his hips up again, until Logan grabs them and makes him stop. Carlos runs his hands up Max's chest and then down, until his fingers are on the zipper of his jeans.

"You gotta say something, babe," Logan says, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he leans forward and blows a soft stream of cool air over his hot skin.

Max's breath stutters and immediately he says, "Logan."

"Yes?"

He bites his lip and then smirks down at Logan. "Please, baby."

And that's all Logan needs to smile and kiss at his stomach again, fingers fumbling with Max's zipper. Carlos continues his kisses, trailing them down to his neck and shoulders.

Carlos' hands immediately move to cup Max over his briefs and he arches his back at the feeling, breath stuttering. Logan wastes no time, tugging the material down just enough so he can see Max's cock.

"Mmmm," Logan says, locking eyes with the man as he takes him in his hand, stroking him a few times, lazy.

"Jesus," Max whispers, eyes closing and he leans his head back so its on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos smirks, his hands joining Logan's.

"This okay?" he asks, soft and against the man's neck and Max just nods his head, his mouth falling open as Carlos' fingers curl around the base of his cock. Logan continues his lazy strokes, thumbing at the head when it gets a little wet.

Max's fingers tangle in Logan's hair as he breathes hard and pleads, "Babe, please. A little faster."

And Logan smirks again, licking his lips. "Sure thing, baby," he responds and leans forward and down to mouth at the head of Max's cock, hand moving faster over him.

Max writhes, his mouth falling open in a gasp and he tightens his grip on Logan's hair, moaning through his teeth. Carlos moans along with him, grinding forward for some friction. He holds onto Max's hip to hold him back and uses his other to help Logan, by guiding Max's cock back into his mouth once he pops off.

"Lemme get you a little dirty babe," Carlos mumbles and Logan looks up at him with a big grin before he opens his mouth and waits. Carlos and Max both moan and Carlos guides Max's cock to Logan's mouth, running the head over his big lips.

Logan tries to follow it with his tongue and Carlos pulls away until Logan is still again. Then he murmurs, "Good boy," and gently taps the head against Logan's tongue, leaving a drop of precome there.

Max can barely breathe, his hand tugging at Carlos' hair and the other tangled in Logan's. "Please," he begs, trying so hard to twirl his hips forward. "Fuck, Los, please."

Carlos grins again. He can feel Max tremble under his hand and Logan is nearly whimpering with the want to taste, so he says, "Okay babe, nice and easy now," as he pushes Max's hips forward and his cock into Logan's waiting mouth.

Max can't make a noise for a second, from shock and the feeling of Logan's mouth all around him, moving over his cock and swallowing greedily. Logan moans around him, eyes closed and arms wrapping around his waist and that's when Max remembers that he can speak.

"For the love of - oh, fuck," he breathes, the sweat lining his hair line and down his chest and Carlos runs his hand through it, bucking his hips forward to make Max move and Logan gag just a little.

Max's grip on their hair tightens as Logan's movements become more intense, popping off just to breathe over his cock and licking at the head to have another taste.

"So hot," Logan is mumbling, eyes hooded as he kisses under his navel again, "So fucking hot."

Max nearly yells when Logan takes him in again and Carlos rocks his hips against Max's ass, grinding into him. Max groans and tugs at his hair.

"Next time I want you on your knees," Carlos starts, grabbing at Max's hair. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours 'till your throat is raw."

Max is nearly doubling over now and Carlos pulls him back up, moves Max's hips for him so he can fuck Logan's mouth gently. Max is babbling, trying to listen to Carlos and watch Logan and still breathe at the same time.

"'M gonna stretch you open with my mouth, and have Logan fuck you nice and slow," Carlos slurs against his ear, getting off on grinding against him, "'Till you can't fucking take it and you beg for me to take you after him, are you listening?"

"Yes, yes, ah," Max gasps, both hands in Logan's hair now as Logan moves faster, sucking hard and moaning, listening to Carlos speak with his eyes closed. He's leaking in his boxers.

"Do you want to come for us?"

"Fuck, please, I'm -"

"Now baby? Inside Logan's mouth, down his throat?"

"Ohh -"

Carlos is shaking now, hand cupping Logan's jaw. "All over his pretty face? Mm? Pick one baby."

"I don't - I don't -"

Carlos takes Max's cock in his hand, right out of Logan's mouth with a small pop and starts to jack him off, fast, wet strokes that have Max's back arching and his hands grasping at Carlos' hair again. Logan is gasping for air but he laps at the head, sucking when there are drops to taste.

"Fucking - Ohh my fucking god," Max swears and Carlos wraps an arm around his chest so he doesn't buckle over.

"C'mon Max, let Logan taste you baby."

Max yells as he comes, a drawn out sound coming straight from his chest and so manly and rough that Carlos almost follows suit, groaning and biting at the back of Max's neck to control himself. He marks Logan's face, his lips and cheeks so messy and Max keeps groaning as Carlos fists his cock, still as fast as before, wanting to give Logan every drop.

Logan licks his lips and where he can reach, sucking at the head until Max whimpers and flinches away. Logan cleans up his stomach with his mouth, and Max leans down without a second thought to kiss him and lick his cheeks clean.

His ass presses against Carlos' cock so well as he bends over and Carlos moans, still grinding gently into him. Max is so sated but he begins to grind back as best as he can, hips moving in little circles.

"Fuck, your ass," Carlos groans, squeezing at his hips and starting to grind harder, feeling like a fifteen year old boy because he might actually come from just this. He's so worked up over everything and he opens his eyes to see Max kissing down Logan's chest, and Logan locks eyes with him, mouth open and still so dirty and Carlos can't help it, his hips stuttering forward and so hard as he comes, inside his shorts and against Max's ass, grunting and biting at his back.

He's still coming down from his high, shaking and grinding gently against Max when he hears a zipper. Logan sighs, hand coming to rest on Max's head and Carlos moves away immediately, to get a better view of what's happening.

Max sits up all the way and continues to fist at Logan's cock, wet from his own spit and so red and hard that Carlos groans just at the sight of him. Logan is panting, his eyes barely open. Max looks so hot like this, having the control over somebody else that Carlos isn't shocked about Logan's quick submission to him.

"Baby, your mouth was so good," Max mumbles against his ear, biting at his lobe. "I'm gonna let you fuck my mouth next time, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Logan gasps, gripping the sides of the sofa as Max starts to use both hands to jack him off, one at the head and the other fisting.

"Fuck," Logan nearly squeaks, squeezing at his big thighs and Max groans out, "Please, I wanna ride your cock next time, okay? You're so big, just wanna take you -"

Logan slams his hand on the couch as he comes, back arching up and off it as he moans, long and loud, his cock spurting all over Max's hands and his stomach. He's visibly shaking, his mouth open as he comes down from the aftershocks.

Carlos doesn't know what to say for a long time, his cock beginning to stir again. Logan is still panting gently as Max licks his fingers clean, one by one, watching him.

Carlos licks his lips and Max offers him a finger to clean. Logan moans weakly at the sight and Max grins, giggling.

"You're really something else huh baby," Carlos says once he licks his lips clean from Logan.

Max smiles, licking the last drop. "I guess I am."

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
